The One That Got Away
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Watching her walk away was his biggest regret. HeathSlaterxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Lacey.

A/N: For some strange reason, I wanted to write a one shot featuring Heath Slater and I did. Its loosely based off _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry. The flashback is italicized. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Come on, help me move this stuff." Heath told Paul. "I need to get all this stuff moved out. My parents don't want it here anymore."

Paul nodded and went over to where his friend was standing. Leaning down, he picked up a box only to lose his balance and drop it.

"Dude, are you okay?" Heath asked urgently.

"I'm fine." He replied, grabbing the picture that was stuck to his shoe. He looked a the picture and laughed at the faces they were making, but he wondered who the girl was. "Who's she?"

Heath smiled, taking the picture from his friend. A smile came across his face as he fell into the past.

\\

_Lacey had just slipped her shirt on when she heard a car honking outside. Smiling, she peaked out the window to see that Heath had pulled up in front of her house. She was even more excited to see that he had the Mustang with him. They've had some pretty epic moments in that car and because of that she had grown to love it._

"_Lacey, did you throw out the garbage?"_

_Lacey didn't answer her father as she ran down the stairs and out the house. She practically leapt into the car so that her father wouldn't catch up to her. He wasn't exactly Heath's biggest fan and he always made it a point to berate him._

"_Hey baby." Heath leaned in pressing his lips to hers. "Happy birthday."_

"_Thank you, babe." She smiled locking her hand with his. "Where are we going?"_

_His eyes swung to the front door to see her father heading towards the car. Sighing, Heath switched gears and sped away from the curb. Tearing his eyes away from the road, he laughed when he saw her father waving his fist in the air, shouting off some curses._

"_I will never know what his problem with me is." He muttered, focusing on the road._

"_Don't worry about him." Lacey smiled. "He's never liked any one. Anyway, enough about him, what are we doing?"_

"_You'll see." He smiled, not saying anything more._

"_Tell me, please."_

"_Lacey, baby, you'll see what we're doing soon."_

_Leaning back into her seat, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She loved him to death, but she hated when he would do this to her. Being surprised or having to wait in suspense never boded well for the young brunette._

"_Are eighteen or eight, babe?" Heath laughed._

"_Its just that you know I don't like surprises." Lacey admitted._

"_Today is going to be full of surprises." He assured her, bringing the car to stop. "Now get out."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_You'll see, now get out."_

_Rolling her eyes, she exited the car and waited for him to come around. When he was in reach of her, she _

_laced their hands together and allowed him to lead her to God knows where._

"_Are we doing what I think we're doing?"_

_Heath smiled, nodding his head. For months they had been bouncing the idea of getting tattoos off each other. Just a couple of nights ago, he was embraced with not only the idea of them getting tattooed together, but of them getting matching ones. He loved her and the knew without a doubt that they would be together forever._

"_We're getting tattooed."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Lacey playfully swatted his arm. "I would have brought more money."_

"_No worries, baby doll." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "This is for your birthday."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_I want to." He assured her, tightening his hold on her. "You see, I got to thinking about your birthday and how important it is that I make it a good day. For days I thought about what to get you until the idea of getting tattoos dawned on me. I remember us talking about what we wanted to get done and I came up with the idea for us to get matching ones."_

_Lacey wiped away the one tear that escaped from her eye. Most girls complained about their boyfriends and said that their boyfriends never did anything for them, Lacey was guilty of being one of those girls on a couple of occasions. But now, standing in the middle of the tattoo shop, she found herself taking all those things back._

"_I love you so much." She whispered, turning around to face him._

"_I love you too." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I had a couple of ideas in mind, did you have any?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically, leading him towards the counter where an artist was quick to help them out. Before, they knew it, they would be ready for their first tattoos._

"_I can't believe we actually did this." Lacey smiled, pulling the bandage away from her wrist. "This has got to be the best thing anyone has ever gotten me."_

"_Now, wherever you go I'm there with you." Heath watched as she dabbed a bit of warm water and soap like the tattoo artist had instructed. Smiling, he did the same thing and looked down at his fresh ink. "I'll have a constant reminder of you."_

"_A reminder of me and the day we met." Lacey finished putting the ointment on her tattoo and watched as _

_Heath did the same. "Probably the best day of my life."_

"_Let's go." He led her out of the bathroom and down to his dad's office. "My parents won't be home for a while."_

"_I like the sound of that."_

"_Grab the glasses, I'll get the stuff."_

_Minutes later the young and in love couple made themselves comfortable on the roof. Heath filled up their cups and then wrapped his arms around Lacey. _

"_I could stay like this forever." Lacey admitted, looking down at her tattoo. They had gotten the day they met down in Roman numerals. _

"_We will, baby doll." He agreed. "With these tattoos we're always going to be linked together. Nothing is ever going to change that. The date will always stay with us because that's when we first met and when I first fell in love with you."_

"_We were four."_

"_Regardless of age, I fell in love with you and nothing is ever going to change that. We'll be together forever."_

"_Promise?" Lacey smiled._

"_Promise."_

"_You better." She said, a silly smile on face. "I don't think I can picture life without you."_

_Heath took their glasses and placed them next to him. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly, locking his eyes with hers. Ever so slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. He allowed the kiss to get heated causing him to go crazy. Heath had about lost it when she moaned into his mouth._

"_Let's go inside." He broke the kiss, his breathing hard._

_Lacey said nothing as she led him inside his house. When they reached the hallway, he claimed his lips with hers and carried her off to his room._

_Six months had gone by and their relationship was everything but sweet. Ever since Heath started getting even deeper into his wrestling, the young couple began fighting. More often than not, they would end up breaking up only to get back together an hour later. This had become a joke among their friends, much to the troubled couples dismay._

"_You promised me we would be together forever!" Lacey screamed. "All it is with you is wrestling. Every word out of your mouth has to do with wrestling."_

"_I told you what to expect when I first started out. You knew that I would be gone for long periods of time. I warned you about the hardships of mixing wrestling and dating together. More often than not, one is going to end up coming before the other." Heath rationalized. "Lacey, I repeated this to you everyday and you said you understood. Did you not even go as far as to saying that you would support me?"_

"_I do support you, Heath! I just didn't think it would be this bad." She cried, her shoulders slumping. "All I ever hear you talk about is wrestling. I understand that you love the sport and you're trying to breakout, but don't you remember everything you promised me?"_

"_As far as I know I've kept up my promise."_

_Dropping her eyes down to the floor, Lacey slowly shook her head back and forth. Glancing at her tattoo, she realized what she had to do. Just the thought of it terrified her, but she had to do it. They both wanted to be happy together, but they couldn't if they were always fighting. For months they had struggled trying to keep everything together, but everyday they were losing grip. She was hanging on by her last finger and it was time to let go. The fall would hurt, but Lacey knew it would all be better in the end._

"_You missed our anniversary."_

"_I said I was sorry."_

_Lacey swallowed back her fear and decided to bite the bullet. It was either stay in a bad relationship and be miserable or let go and be happy. The pain that she would endure would be hard to get through, but it was her only option._

"_It's either me or wrestling."_

_He stepped back in surprise. Things hadn't been that great between them lately, but he didn't think it was that bad. Not once did he ever think that it would come down to deciding between his girlfriend or his career. He loved both dearly, but he loved Lacey even more. His lips parted so he could tell her, but it was apparent he had taken too long. Lacey had already made the decision for them._

"_You don't have to say anything, its written all over your face." She choked back her tears, walking to him. Standing on her tip toes, Lacey gave him one last kiss. "Good luck. I love you."_

_He was paralyzed with shock. He tried to move his lips, but they were glued together. Heath so desperately wanted to scream for her to come back, but he didn't. Instead, like an idiot, he watched her go. That would be the biggest regret of his life._

\\

His eyes stayed on the picture that Paul had found. With a small smile, he traced the tattoo that was still on his left wrist. Wherever she was, he hoped that she still had the tattoo. After all, it was the one that would link them together forever.

"That's her." Paul brought him out of his thoughts. "That's Lacey Kirk, the one you never got over."

"That's her, the one that got away." Heath nodded, hoping to someday find her.

* * *

A/N: Poor babies. Review!


End file.
